The Millicent Files
by Gilaine
Summary: Millicent ponders over cornflakes about the one she loves...
1. File 1

_**The Millicent Files – Folder 1 – The L.O.M.L**_

**_Author:_** _Gilaine_

**_Rating:_** _U_

**_Disclaimer:_** _If you recognise it – it is not mine._

**_A/N:_** _You may find that there is no point to this fanfic what-so-ever but someone on a fanfic that I have read somewhere (but cannot remember where, sorry) jokingly mentions the possibility of this unrequited love and then changed it that she didn't really mean that and it was someone else… I am steadily going off on a tangent… oops.

* * *

_

It was yet another day, another breakfast, another cornflake and Millicent was _still_ in love with him.

Oh, he did not know – in fact if he knew her name… that in itself would be just incredible. When she could not see him or that she was busy with her nose stuck in her transfiguration textbook (her favourite subject) she could almost believe that he was nothing to her – that she could like a nice _ordinary_ boy of relatively good breeding (her parent's were not all "evil mudbloods!" – She did have a little "dirt" in her blood – not that she minded however). She had overheard her uncle saying that the last pure-blood had been kissed two years back but whether that was the case or not she could not decide – but it had sparked a challenge of revenge against one Draco Malfoy – to find out where is muggle-blood was – he would deserve it after what he had done to her…

It did not matter anyhow – she was now on the sixth generation back on the Malfoy, Black, Smith and Clarke families and although in this quest (as it had become considering how secretive magical families were about family ties – she was knee-deep in illegitimate children) she had discovered many amusing anecdotes and that a disturbing trend was starting to emerge. Shame it was all useless now that Draco no longer attended Hogwarts (no surprise there), but you never knew when the information could come in handy. It had made her to start a search on her family tree.

Pouring out another bowl of cornflakes (minus the milk) she took a sip of her daily espresso.

_:sigh:_

He would never notice her. Ugly Millicent. _He_ was interested in the stunningly beautiful, the elegant. Nope. She did not have a hope in hell. Millicent had tried to smile at him once but at his frown was worried that her smile had come out more like a grimace than anything of the friendly-type. She was not under any disillusionment about her looks – the boys and girls from Slytherin (and the other houses) made it no secret and did not attempt to hush their voices when they talked about ugly Millicent. And although the name calling had died down over the years, well, it still hurt. They forgot about it but she could not.

Well, she had matured long ago – long before the events of last year that brought the real world crashing down on many a student at Hogwarts. All her class had reacted as if a red-hot poker stick had been stuffed up their _crunch_. Now, if they had taken heed of her words of advice then maybe, just maybe, things would have been different – _better_, perhaps. But then every Slytherin was out for themselves and if they thought that you were not useful to them they would not bother about even acting like they were interested, roll their eyes and state 'how on earth could _you_ understand what _I_ am doing?' they would be idiots to follow Voldemort those daft few.

Yes.

She could say Voldemort's name – just like _he_ could. Millicent found her eyes wonder over to his vacant spot on the bench. She had seen a film a few days before setting off for the train to Hogwarts called Little Voice who insisted being called LV – maybe it was coincidence but it made Voldemort less scary when she imagined a seventy-year-old plus man (villain) trying to sing as Judy Garland –

"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high –" she began to mumble over her crunching – truly grateful for that satisfying crunch of dry cornflakes.

…Wait! There he was!...

Millicent's view was rudely blocked by a thick black robe. Said robe greeted her with a "Good Morning!" and sat down to reveal Blaise Zabini's head. "You would not believe what my oldest sister is attempting to do right at this very moment in time!"

Millicent looked around for the flyaway Thea – knowing that she would be up to no good – and today's target was… "Weasel! What on earth does she want with _him_?"

Blaise's eyes twinkled. "She is going to ask Ronald Weasley out on a date. But he will say no. Him and Granger _must_ be going out by now – it is getting ridiculous."

"But, why?" Millicent gasped. "She could have almost any other guy."

"Correction, she has had almost any other guy." At Millicent's glare of 'how dare you speak about your sister like that' he stated, "well, she has dated many a guy from Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw – can you blame her for trying out Gryffindor? And if she can hurt more people in the process the better, she says."

Millicent laughed. "Well, I wouldn't try the Weasel." Blaise chuckled at this comment. There was a pause in their conversation as they watched across the hall with a morbid fascination – Millicent still crunching away on her cornflakes. Then it happened … a huge blush covered the whole, terribly freckled face of the Weasel as he uttered that fateful word. Blaise's smile dropped.

"I – I cannot believe it. He said yes!" he had started to whisper but had finished on a crescendo that caused the people sitting around him to look up at him (for he had arisen in his shock) in astonishment at the usually cool Italian. "She cannot do this to **_me_**! I cannot believe that that **_idiot_** said **_yes_**!" Blaise stormed over to the Gryffindor table; grabbed his sister by the pigtails and so hence began a verbal battle in Italian which rushed out like a hurricane out of the great hall and outside where there were no witnesses.

She looked at Weasel's best friend laughing with mirth. It would be nice if that smile was directed at her one day.

Yeah, right. And like _she_ could ever sing like Judy Garland…

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Was that too bitter? I hope not – for I enjoyed typing it too much for it to be **too** bitter!_


	2. File 2

_**The Millicent Files – Folder Two – The Date**_

_**Author: **Gilaine_

**_Rating:_** _K+_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Look towards (or rather backwards) to Folder 1 : The L.O.M.L._

**_A/N:_** _I'm back for a second chapter – what is the world coming to? I have a second chapter! That never happens. Enjoy. This is set just over a week later from chapter one…_

**_Thank you_** _to **Little Witch**, **Daisy** **Brambleburr**, and **Shoelia** for reviewing! Love you guys!

* * *

_

Millicent – a girl known for her impressive constant frowns that could scare away most lions had to hold back very uncharacteristic giggles as she watched the Weasel's face get so bright that even in the dark he would have set a glow upon the couple's table.

You may wonder why Millicent was present at the very first date of Thea and the Weasel. Blaise was insisting that he chaperoned this romantic liaison (even though he had never chaperoned any of her dates before – and there had been a few to say the least) and as the location was Madam Rosetta's he couldn't exactly go alone and so he'd asked his only female friend (the only one daft enough to remain friends with him – all his other female friends had become girlfriends and subsequently very angry ex-girlfriends – _especially_ angry since he'd discovered sex together with his 'appreciating' gaze towards other girls…). So Millicent; instead of hiding in her favourite book store of Hogsmeade found herself an unwilling date at a place where she couldn't classify what they set on your plate as 'food'.

I will let Millicent to set the scene of that fateful day.

* * *

_On this fateful day (I know – being overly dramatic) we are in that awful café that I had hoped that I would never cross the fresh hold of and that it had to be with Blaise; I couldn't even say that it was the boyfriend doing the whole romantic thing as I have never had a boyfriend – I'm 18 for goodness sake. Whatever – it was the perfect place for the Weasel to take out Thea on their first date (it was like a Hogwarts Student's Tradition, or something) and Blaise with his network of spies had discovered the time and date of 'D-day RW1' (date day, first date with Weasel) and thought that arriving half an hour into the date would be good aim for interrupting their date. This was very cunning as they would have already ordered their food and almost certainly have already started which would therefore mean that could not leave (because that would just be plain **rude**) and make things, and let me quote Blaise - 'complicated'.

* * *

_

_**Approximately an hour earlier…**_

Blaise had got the idea that if he messed up the very first date between the miss-match then date number two would never enter the minds of the disaster of a couple that sat two tables across. Blaise had even talked one of Thea's ex-boyfriends to enter into the show (one of the select few of her exes Blaise would talk to – perhaps possibly to even call a friend). The Weasel would go running back to Granger's arms with a squeal and a yelp. The Gryffindor would not go out with _his _sister. Preferably not with any of the Gryffindors but the Weasel was the daftest one of the lot and Blaise and Millicent were including Longbottom in their assessment. Actually, Longbottom wouldn't be too bad – he was relatively highly pure-blooded considering the times.

Millicent sitting down at their table by the window inwardly sighed. Even though the place was horrible and looked like it had come out of a movie filmed in the forties it would be nice to have a boyfriend and do these weird things like eat in the pink mass that was Madam Rosetta's. Thinking about potential boyfriends made her think of the L.O.M.L. and the pointlessness of crushes. Shaking her head slightly she focused on Blaise who was currently shooting bullets at the disgusting couple with the power of eyesight alone.

"Psst! Blaise! Look this way! At least pretend for three minutes so I may order that meal you promised to buy me." She whispered to Blaise, kicking sharply at his shins.

"Ouch! Millie!"

Millicent smirked at Blaise. Blaise frowned at her. "Stop looking like your cousin."

She straightened her face. Blaise didn't like reminders – it had been of ushered rumour amongst the Slytherin sixth formers since that night of the exact nature of Blaise and Draco's relationship. Of course, Millicent knew the truth. The now silent pair looked down at their menus whilst making sure that they kept an ear out for any titbits of information.

* * *

Thea and the Weasel were (surprise surprise) having a lovely meal until Thea's overprotective brother and his friend (it was always insisted that she was not his _girl_friend) had arrived. The two had found many bases to build a half decent conversation between strangers (like interfering brothers and their love of scrambled egg and bacon in the morning) and well; just basically just getting on although it had been growing obvious that there was not going to be any fireworks, sparks or anything else for that matter being lit and/or exploded between the pair and had agreed in a rare moment of clarity that it would be useless to try and take this new friendship towards anything romantic. It was at this moment that those two had arrived and destroyed the atmosphere and if it was not for them already starting their main meal they would have gone elsewhere. Blaise and Millicent had apparently stopped for a bite to eat, with Blaise declaring; 

"Oh, I did not realise that you were having your date here, _today_ of all days? And _here_ of all places? Well, what do you think about _that_, Millie?"

'Millie' chose not to reply; but to show two rows of very pointy, white teeth in a very toothy grin. Deliciously devilish with eyes all a sparkle. "Lets sit at the window, Blaise, and leave these two little love-birds to their meal? We can act all pompous and portentous."

"Sǐ," replied Blaise and he guided her towards the table with a hand on the small of her back.

* * *

Thea whispered to the Weasel (making sure that she couldn't be heard) as she watched her brother guide Millicent's chair towards the table, "Blaise really wants to get into Millie's knickers." 

"Thea!" Half shouted the Weasel. Calming his voice he muttered, "you shouldn't speak about your brother like that – besides, you sound like a bloke."

Thea shrugged, not caring. "It is true though! Apparently she fancies someone else – has done for yonks and Blaise doesn't think he can compete with this perfect guy she's got in her head – she's daft; no guy is perfect," at the Weasel's OTT fake gasp Thea added, "not even you, Weasley!"

"Your brother actually told you that? None of my siblings would confide in me like that – me and Ginny are the babies and treated as such."

Thea laughed heartily, and after taking a sip of her wine said, "he never told me – anyway, who else would go out with her?"

"Now, that is really cruel, Thea."

"Have you even smiled at Millie? Said hello?"

Silence.

"I thought so. Do not criticise people without first looking in on yourself."

Pause. "Wise words."

"I'm a wise woman. I can read those two like a book. I _have_ known the pair all my life – Millie's father often dumped her at ours for weeks on end." Thea suddenly clamped her mouth shut, obviously letting something slip that she had been told not to and took a very large bite into her spicy chicken rap. Weasel, for once understanding without having to be told what he was supposed to understand and took a big bite of his spare ribs before he could say anything stupid, turning as he bit down towards the table by the window at the continuous racket of hysterical female laughter.

* * *

Millicent couldn't stop laughing at the direction of conversation of the table across from herself. Blaise fancy her? Never in a million years – besides, Blaise knew that she fancied someone else and until she got it out of her system (she was still in the planning stages of her grand scheme) (planning could take many months; even years before a feasible arrangement became practical). "I never thought I would get a good laugh out of this sabotage at your expense, Blaise!" 

"What, you would never consider going out with me then, my flower of the lily for my Millie!"

Millicent sniffed the orange juice, it didn't smell like it had been spiked.

"NEVER, you are my best friend."

"I know that, so stop listening to my sister's silly little dreams," tutted Blaise. "Oh, well, I guess I'll have to talk Pansy…" Millicent winced at this declaration. Her pain obvious to the other Slytherin, he spoke reassuringly, "Don't worry – if she turns all crazy on me I know that you will come to my rescue, my heroine!"

"What so you do fancy me!"

"It's not true," he psst at her.

"Thea … _giggle_ … is always … _giggle_ … right … _giggle_ … she … is a …_giggle_ … pro!"

Blaise gasped and was instantly on the defence for his oldest sister. "She isn't a pro – she is merely practicing. Anyway, she is not always right – but _I_ am! It is not true!"

"Deny, deny, denial!" Millicent's giggles subsided. "Denial will get you nowhere."

The bell to the café ran loud as a tall lad opened the door.

* * *

"A table for one, dear?" asked Madam Rosetta, very concerned. 

"I just need to speak to someone, Madam," a deep voice replied.

Blaise announced the entrance with – "Ooh! Ex-boyfriend number 26 – emerging into the vortex that is this fine establishment!"

Millicent sat up – now the show was _really_ going to get started!

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Did anyone else think Cilla Black? I did once I had re-read my 'surprise surprise' comment…_

**_Question:_** _Does any person out there in cyberspace have any ideas for Thea's ex boyfriend? I'm completely and utterly baffled – I'm not sure about either completely making him up or using a pre-existing character. I am tempted by Crabbe. Hmm. Surely someone has a better idea?_

**_P.S:_** _L.O.M.L Love Of Millicent's Life – a nickname for Golden Boy, created by Blaise._


End file.
